


Broken pieces on the board

by NordicPrincess93



Series: Checkmate [2]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom, dark!pan - Fandom, ouat, peter pan ouat
Genre: Angst, F/M, Funeral, Grief, Musical References, Sequel, family love, peterpan - Freeform, possible trigger warnings, robbie kay’s eyebrow thing, selfharm, true loves kiss, underage in some countries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: Sequel to checkmate.Pan can’t remember.Annie falls in love.Lost boys loose a friend.Basically shit goes uphill and then downhill.Completed ❤️
Relationships: CaptainSwan, Felix/OC, Pan/OC, Peter Pan/OC
Series: Checkmate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593097
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Two months ago

I held his face and looked into his green eyes, they were dull and blank. “What’s your name?”

“What?” He asked dumbly.

“Your name” Regina emphasised.

“I’m thomas” my heart broke. He was cursed and couldn’t remember anything again. I smiled sadly and slowly.

“Hello Thomas, I’m bethany, welcome to storybrooke.”

——————-

Now

“You here to finish me off, sweetheart?” Murmured felix moving aside to let me in. 

The once favourite lost boy of Peter Pan had become a leader by his own hard work. He had been generously given his own apartment by Regina for his kindness around the community, he earned his place in this little town and over the past two months had been a great asset in the community. Due to the memory issues with pan the boys had voted to make felix their new leader, and so felix had turned them into assets too.

They helped with town protection and searches, they helped in the fields and in the mines. They helped clean up the town after any attacks and they help granny with rush hours. 

I, on the other hand, had slowly become a recluse. Shutting myself away after seeing Thomas slot back into his old life with the people who had no idea who he was. He lived with me and neal and we all worked together really well, as long as you ignored the fact that he was neal’s grandfather. I always thought Thomas and I would ignite a spark but one night he told me of the girl in his class that had agreed to be his girlfriend. He spoke of her with a light in his eyes, butterflies in his brain, and with a soft voice that curdled my stomach

Hook quite blatantly told me to get over him, that I could do better.

Mary Margaret held me tightly while I cried.

The lost boys told me that they all loved me and I shouldn’t need anyone else and Regina told me that I would be fine without true love, just like her.

But I still felt lonely in storybrooke. In neverland I had someone I could always count on to be there for me, to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay and even though he had betrayed me, I still needed to hear those words.

So that’s where I found myself. Knocking on his door and walking into a rather spotless hallway.

“You here to finish me off, sweetheart?” His smirk vanished when I turned to face him. He scanned my tear stained face and acted exactly as I needed him to. 

He silently opened his arms and I buried myself into his warm embrace. I wouldn’t admit it but it was the first physical human contact I had had for almost a week, a week since Thomas had declared his love for his girlfriend, a week since my world was destroyed and here I was, back in the arms of the guy that caused it all.

“I read somewhere that-“ I paused to sniff “that after heartbreak most people go back to those they feel comfortable with, usually an ex or something.” I sniffed again and adjusted to look at him. “All I have is you felix, and yeh sure maybe that makes me a monster but you should see him with her, he is so happy and I don’t want to be selfish and take that away so here I am, pity me if you want” I pulled away and used my sleeve to wipe my eyes. “The lost boys don’t get it, neal thinks I’m just a lovesick teenager but you, you get it felix”

“Get what?” I stopped to look him in the eyes.

“Heartbreak makes us want to tear up the world, I just want to make them suffer, make them pay” I could feel my anger growing. “All I did for him I just want to tear her heart out and make him watch as I crush it. He made me this way felix and I can’t-“ I paused.

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t take it anymore. No one could ever truly love me, look at me” I stepped back again. “I’m chunky in all the wrong places, my nose is too long, my hair is always stupidly frizzy and I’m too short!! I’m not pretty or funny or kind, in fact with the things I’ve done for pan in the past, I’m a monster”

“You’re not a mo-“

“Look at me felix!! I’m a mess, an absolute wreck, a hollow shell. Who could ever love a beast like me?!” I put my head in my hands. 

The walls started to suffocate me, I could feel myself gasping for air. I felt my knees buckle but before I could hit the ground I felt arms hold me steady. He carried me and sat me on his lap on something soft. I sobbed in his chest until my tears ran dry. Once I was feeling better I lifted my head, a tissue was brushed over my tear streaks and wiped my nose, it made me feel like a child again. I giggled at the tickling tissue wiping the tears off my neck and opened my eyes.

For the first time in a long time I felt safe in someone’s arms, I was here with felix, once again alone like in Tink’s hut. I smiled warmly at those eyes I, only two months ago, wanted gone. He smiled back and kissed me gently on the forehead.

“Feeling better?” I nodded and blushed. I opened my mouth to apologise but he stopped me. “Don’t say you’re sorry because I have always been here for you Annie” I felt my heart warm as he continued. 

“I know how you feel, I’ve been there, you know I have, but I just accepted it and when I saw the two of you had found each other again my rage was excruciating but in that cell I had time to think and I realised that although I will always love you, I know you and pan are soulmates, it was foretold, I was the one that made the mistake of making you choose and for that, I’m sorry” his eyes never left mine and suddenly I felt overwhelming guilt.

After a few seconds I looked up into his eyes and saw pain being his little flecks of gold. I hurt him and for that I felt like even more of a monster. I looked away for fear of bursting into tears again.

“I shouldn’t have chosen him”

“You had no choice” he gently pulled my chin back to face him. As I looked into his eyes that were so warm I wanted to melt into them, my fingers traced his scar that he had received from pan. I really looked at him for the first time in a long time and felt happiness.

“But I do now” I leaned forward and kissed him. It was short but warm and soft. 

My mind raced back to one of our stolen kisses in tinks hut. We went under the pretence of training without the safety net of pan coming to save us.

We did train but our minds usually always ended up elsewhere and his lips always ended up on mine. Pan was rough, but felix was always soft like melting butter. 

“I don’t want to be scared of Pan anymore” I whispered, pulling myself out of my memory.

“He will remember eventually” he mumbled.

“I can’t live my life in fear” he closed his eyes and nodded. “I made a promise, long ago, do you remember?” He opened his eyes and held my face.

“You promised that if we ever made it off the island, you would allow yourself to love me” I waited for the penny to drop, it took its time.

“Well..... we’re off the island” he didn’t need anymore prompting, his eyes grew wide and his lips were on mine in a second.

With felix there was no fear of acting in a certain way, there were no threats and even though I love peter in my heart always and forever, felix was my first love, my first kiss, felix was safe, and here.

Our kisses got deeper and our movements got quicker and suddenly he started smiling.

“What are you smiling wickedly about?” He grinned and chuckled.

“It’s nice to kiss without the fear of being bitten” I grinned at the memory and leaned forward to gently nip his lower lip. He groaned deep in his belly and pulled me nearer. 

I stayed with him that night, the two of us reliving memories of stolen kisses and quick afternoon trysts in the hut. The next morning we awoke together, wrapped in only sheets, my head on his chest. The morning kisses were something new to me and they seemed endless but I had to rush to the bathroom, apologising and pulling his shirt on in the process.

When I emerged my clothes were folded on the newly made bed and something was sizzling in the kitchen. I got dressed and joined him. 

“Since when did you learn to cook?” I sassed, leaning against his counter.

“Since I had to spend two months looking after a group of lost boys” he chuckled. He turned down the stove and turned his attention to me. His hands snaked around my waist, pulling his hips flush with his.

“I’m sorry agai-“ he stopped me with a kiss.

“If you apologise one more time for Pan I will throw you into this oven and eat you.” I raised my eyebrow and pressed my finger to his lower lip.

“I do believe you’ve already done that” I winked and he smirked lifting my hips onto the counter so I was the same height as him.

“And I’d do it again in a heart beat lost girl” we kissed again, tongues dancing. I could have stayed there forever but the growl in my stomach betrayed me. “Something tells me we gotta feed you first and then get you home” he moved away leaving me sat on the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

To say neal was furious was an understatement. Not only had I gone missing in the middle of the night, I hadn’t told anyone where I was going or if I was safe. As I put my key into the door he flung it open, his eyes wild and tear stained.

“Where the hell have you been Beth?! Thomas and I have been worried sick!” I looked at Thomas asleep on the couch.

“Yeh sure he looks real worried” I sauntered in and threw my keys in the bowl, felix hovered by the door and neal faltered slightly.

“Were you......what w-“ he looked between me and felix, his face dropped into angry realisation and he grabbed felix by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into the wall outside. “She is sixteen!! What the hell do you think you’re playing at?!”

“Technically she’s older-“

“I don’t care about technically!! She is my responsibility at only sixteen, the daughter of my friend” he paused and looked at Thomas, his voice dropped to a growl. “Do you have any idea what pan will do?!”

“So that’s what you’re afraid of, well don’t worry baelfire, pan isn’t here, not really.” Felix smirked. 

“Neal you aren’t my dad, you don’t have to worry about me” I sighed

“I am your guardian Beth, it is my job to protect you.”

“You don’t owe anything to my mother, you don’t have to care neal” he hung his head and released felix. “But thank you for doing so” he looked up and hugged me. “But neal you can’t expect me to be like a normal teenager, you know as well as us that neverland changes you, you don’t grow up but you mature damn well quickly” he nodded and kissed my forehead.

“As much as the town loves you both, I’m not sure many will approve of this” he murmured.

“Why? Because not two months ago he tried to kill me?”

“No”

“Because I’m sixteen”

“No” felix put his hand on my shoulder before he spoke.

“Because they know what Pan can do and if he wakes up, this” he gestured between us “this will not impress him”

“We can’t live in fear, besides, I made you a promise felix, we are off the island, together, without pan”

“I know” he tucked my hair behind my ear and stroked my face with the back of his finger. He looked at me like I was the only person in the whole world.

“What will the lost boys say?” Asked neal.

“If they know what’s good for them, they’ll keep their opinions to themselves” I chuckled.

“What’s going on here?” Croaked a sleepy voice from inside the house. Thomas had woken up and was rubbing his eyes. His sleepy morning self was my favourite part of pan in neverland. “Oh hey Beth, made it home then?”

“Yeh I was at felix’s”

“Oh hey, so you’re felix, I’ve heard a lot about you” Thomas held his hand out and felix shook it timidly. “So I’m off for a shower, see you guys in a bit” and so he sleepily shuffled up the stairs, leaving a very stunned felix.

“Weird isn’t it” nudged neal. Felix just nodded whilst neal and I sniggered.

About half an hour later neal, felix, Thomas and I were playing a four player mario kart race and I was winning. Felix and Thomas looked at each other and out of the corner of my eye I saw them both nod. Suddenly I was accosted by both guys tickling me intensely resulting in me squealing and giggling and neal crossing the finish line, he shot up victoriously and shot his arms into the air.

“Cheats....bandits........vagabonds” I gasped inbetween the mash up of tickles and laughing.

“It’s teamwork Annie” chuckled felix

“Neal won fair and square, I don’t know what you’re talking about” grinned Thomas, tickling me again. 

Tears were streaming down my face as I pushed both of them away and ran behind the kitchen island. I had learned from the lost boys to hide a nerf gun everywhere and so taking position, my barrage began. All three of them used cushions and books to protect themselves until Thomas ran to get another one of my hidden ones from the cupboard and he started a barrage of his own at me.

Pretty soon thanks to neal and Thomas finding more of my secret stashes, all three of them were firing at not only me but at each other too.

“Friendly fire” yelled neal as felix and Thomas ganged up against him. Felix’s automatic drive to Thomas was understandable, they had always worked together and seeing them do it now warmed my heart. “Truce Beth, let me in, cover me” Gasped neal under a barrage of pellets. I laughed and let him in only for him to forget his bullets. I sneakily crept to his old base and looked around for them only to find felix with the same idea.

I pulled the lost boy towards me and pushed him backwards into the wall, I inched up onto my toes until my lips where ghosting his. “This is my turf lost boy” he failed to notice my gun poised at his stomach and as I kissed him, I fired. He dramatically fell to the floor as I ran with the spare bullets. Neal and Thomas had watched the whole thing and had paused their barrage but pretty soon all four of us were shooting again until the doorbell stopped us all.

Thomas opened the door to see Regina stood there, a worried look on her face. “Hello Thomas, is Bethany here?”

“Yeh I’m here” I piped up as Thomas pushed the door open a bit more.

“Oh good, felix is here too, I need you both to.....” she stopped and scanned the room “what’s going on?”

“Nerf war” laughed neal firing the gun at Regina. The little bullet tapped her arm and dropped to the floor.

“Am I supposed to say ouch?” She smirked and with a wave of her hand all the bullets around the room lifted and aimed at neal, his smile dropped as all the bullets came at him in a wave. He dodged and jumped but almost a hundred got their target. As he “died” dramatically we all laughed and clapped together as Regina cackled. “Come on, you two, the charmings need you.”

Regina snapped us to the little flat to find some sullen faces. “Bethany” fussed Mary Margaret “we need your magic”

“Uh yeh sure, what’s up?” I shrugged

“Well, we have figured out that crossing the town line is possible, you won’t loose your memory”

“Meaning?” I tested, Emma stepped forward.

“Meaning someone took Pan’s memory, placing him in a curse like state......again” this gave me slight pause.

“The only one that could do that is-“

“Gold” growled Regina.

“But we can’t find him” added David. “We’ve searched everywhere, even asked the lost boys but they won’t work without orders from felix.”

“So that’s where I come in, but what about Annie?” Sassed felix standing closely behind me.

“Well” started Emma “we used blood magic to find him, using Henry, we could try neal or pan but if it’s not working with Henry.”

“Then we may as well find another way, but what can I do?” I shrugged.

“If we combine our light magic” started Emma “then maybe we can sense him, but we would need a plan for when we find him”

“Defence position 6 with the lost boys might work” murmured felix. I knew that one from a pirate attack back in neverland.

“Is that the one with the-“ 

“Hidden nets and the booby trapped-“

“Treetops” we finished together smiling at each other, I turned to the rest of the group.

“It could work if we catch him by surprise but ideally we could just summon him with the dagger” I shrugged.

“But didn’t pan hide it?” David’s brow furrowed.

“And now he doesn’t remember” added Mary Margaret.

“Well that leaves us back to the plan with traps and magic” sassed Regina.

“Unless I try Pan’s shadow?” I added quietly.

“You think he would answer without Pan’s magic in your system?” Felix queried, gesturing to his neck.

“Worth a try” I shrugged. “If not, ill come straight back and try plan B”


	3. Chapter 3

I wandered into the woods on my own and found the little treehouse I had built by the well. It was dusty and covered in leaves but a quick wave of my hand made it warm and soundproof.

“Shadow?” I tested “shadow I have something to ask of you” silence accompanied my query and I shrugged it off only to see my own shadow behind me grow into a floating being with white eyes. “Who do you belong to?”

“You” came the deep reply. “You called for me”

“When did I make you....well, you?”

“Pan made me, for emergencies ”

“Well pan wont remember, plus this is a pretty big emergency.” I paused studying my shadow. “By any chance do you know where Pan hid the dark one dagger” my shadow shook its head. I sighed defeated.

“But I can go look for it” my eyes snapped up and I nodded at the form in front of me. Off it flew and I made my way back to the charmings, only to find an argument brewing.

“She’s only sixteen” yelled David.

“Calm down dear she is technically twent-“ cooed Mary Margaret 

“That doesn’t matter she is still underage” interrupted Emma.

“Well I’m only seventeen” I heard felix yell. “I’ve been on that island almost 100 years, it was nice to feel truly loved”

“How do you know what love is?” Snapped Regina “you’re only a boy”

“Love is kindness, it’s forgiveness.” Snapped felix.

“You nearly killed her” yelled Emma

“ENOUGH!!” I screamed, blasting the door open. 

“Now let me learn you a thing today. I fell in love with felix on that island, I didn’t mean to. He was kind and sweet, felix was home for a very long time but pan had already got his claws into me and he wasn’t letting go. Loving felix was dangerous but I still felt those feelings even long after we broke up, I never thought we would be free of that island but I promised him that if we ever got off and free of pan then I would allow myself to love him fully and I shouldn’t even have to explain myself to you. I fell in love with Pan accidentally too, but here I am, free to love with no expectations, don’t take this away from me.” I looked at the family and felt the tears fall. “Felix is safe and true and honest”

“Like Daniel” murmured Regina. Mary Margaret turned to her with sad eyes and both the women nodded. “You win Beth.”

“I never fail” I sighed without emotion in my voice. Felix smirked at the impression and walked over to hold me close. David opened his mouth to speak but Mary Margaret stopped him with a single stare. Emma wiped a tear from her eye. “By the way, my shadow is in search of the dagger.”

“Your shadow?” Gasped felix analysing me. The whole family looked at their own shadows in the light and then looked around for mine.

“How did you-“ started Emma.

“Pan did it a long time ago, I don’t know how or why but she’s helpful and going for the dagger.” The sky outside had started to turn dark so we all made our goodbyes. Felix walked me home and as we approached the door he held me close and kissed me gently.

“Goodnight Annie” he smirked.

“Goodnight felix” I gasped, kissing him again before pulling away.

I watched him go and made my way indoors only to find Thomas staring me down, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. For a full minute we stood there in silence.

“Why do you look scared of me?” He smirked.

“I, You.......well you look like someone who......” my mouth opened and closed like a goldfish until he spoke for me.

“I look like someone who scares you?”

“A bit”

“Hey Beth”

“Yeh”

“I thought you said you had feelings for me” woah, he was going there.

“Really Thomas? You went and got a girlfriend”

“So a week later you suddenly loose those feelings and throw yourself at the nearest guy? Aren’t you supposed to be looking for Pan anyway?”

“Throw mys-...........felix and I have history, okay”

“So you went to your ex?”

“He wasn’t, isn’t..... we didn’t do anything”

“Really?” He raised his brow again and stepped towards me, out of habit I stepped back. “because it sure seems like you guys did something and I’m sure once your precious Peter Pan finds out, he won’t be happy”

“What’s it to you anyway Thomas? I confessed my feelings and you went to someone else. What was I supposed to do? Pine over you?”

“Of course not but going back to your ex isn’t healthy” he kept coming towards me, I was running out of space.

“Oh so you’re pretending to look out for me?”

“No bethany I just-“ he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. My back hit the door but he still kept coming. “I do care Beth, I really do” his face was inches from mine, his breath on my lips. He smelled wrong, cologne covered his smell of rain and dirt. He was dressed wrong, in a blue polo and jeans, no green in sight. 

“He isn’t Peter!!” I screamed in my head and woke myself up. I gasped a breath and slid away from him, praising my self control.

“It’s not very nice to play on a girl’s feelings. I love felix.”

“It’s not even been 24 hours”

“Actually Thomas” I glanced at him through my eyelashes. “I’ve loved felix for years”


	4. Chapter 4

I could not sleep that night. I rustled under my covers so much that they had started to come off the bed. I sighed and got up to remake them when my window shot open, whipping my curtains into a frenzy.

“Shadow?” I asked the air. A second passed before sure enough the shadow blew in, but it wasn’t mine. “You”

Pan’s shadow floated in and mine followed close behind. My shadow nodded to Pan’s before coming straight back into my body, bonding us back together.

“Dagger is hidden” murmured Pan’s shadow.

“We need to find the dark one” I whispered. “You can take the dagger back once we have summoned him and trapped him.” The shadow paused before nodding. Slowly it shifted and produced the dagger, holding it towards me.

“Be. Careful.” It growled as I reached for the blade. As soon as the blade was safely in my hand, the shadow nodded and flew back out of the window.

I ran to Neal’s room and told him where I needed to go and he sleepily let me go. I magicked straight to felix and woke him from the dogpile of lost boys, then I went to all the heroes, before finally going to Regina, to tell her everyone was on the way and the plan was in motion, but she wasn’t in bed. I searched her whole house, but I eventually found her in her garden by her office tending to an apple tree.

“Bit late for that isn’t it your majesty?” She didn’t startle at my arrival but instead picked an apple.

“A long time ago I loved a man, I wanted to run away with him but my mother stopped us, she killed the man and made me marry the king.”

“Snow white’s father?” She nodded.

“I thought Daniel was my true love until tinkerbell told me otherwise. I was afraid and refused to meet him, the man.”

“Your true love?” She nodded again.

“I didn’t want to hurt daniel”

“You refused yourself true love because your first love passed, you were afraid?” She smiled sadly and admired her apple.

“Who is your true love?”

“Not felix”

“Then why love felix?”

“Because he was my first love, and I don’t wanna loose him” we looked at each other sadly.

“Then, I will do everything in my power to keep the two of you together, I will not be like my mother” using magic she turned and re-attached the apple to its branch. “But when the time comes that pan wakes and wants you back..”

“Yeh I know, no one stands in the way of Pan. I just want to be happy without the fear of.......”

“Fear of what?” I shook my head.

“Doesn’t matter, come on, everyone’s waiting”

We zapped to the meet point and found felix and the lost boys almost finished, Mary Margaret was poised ready with her bow, David was there with his sword, Emma and Regina took their places and I waited, dagger in hand.

When the boys were ready, felix waved his hand. Everyone lifted their hands with the signal and so I lifted the dagger and called out.

“Dark one, come and face me....please” sure enough a puff of smoke brought rumplestilskin to the clearing.

“Well well what do we have here?” He looked around smirking. “Is there something you want dearie?”

“Just you” I smiled slowly as the trap sprang to life. Regina swooped in with a magic cuff and Emma came the other side with a second. Pan’s shadow shot from the sky and took the dagger back from me and the lost boys cheered as the dark one sprung into the sky. “I know you saw this coming dark one so I just have one question...”

“You want to know what I did to my dear papa? Well I’ll never tell” he sneered through gritted teeth.

“But would you tell me?” Spoke neal stepping from the shadows. Apart from his dagger the dark one’s weakness came from his son, not that I could ever hurt neal to get information but neal could warm his papa’s heart with the softest words. “Please Papa, why did you take Pan’s memories?”

“I did it for you bae. He’s as dangerous as me, you know this”

“He was getting better papa, he was leaving”

“He would never have left, not like that, he wouldn’t have left..... her” he pointed to me. His voice deepened and he rolled the r.

“But he did leave me, he removed his magic that made me comply, he let me go”

“It was a trick, he was leaving to get something, something dark” he once again rolled the r and twisted his neck until it clicked.

“Where’s your proof?” Asked Regina. 

“Proof?” Once again he rolled the r and his hands twitched. Something was happening. “You want proof? Wake him and see, wake the king of neverland and you will see his true intent, he would never have left her never” the dark one started to grow angry, his skin started to turn green and scales appeared slowly.

“Papa?” The dark one screamed an ungodly sound and started to shake.

“You will see” He cackled darkly, his accent stronger and his eyes black. He started to sing.

“Wake the king and you will see, the darkness he holds for you and me”

With another cackle the dark one disappeared in another puff of smoke.

“Where did he go?” Gasped Mary Margaret 

“More importantly, how? I tied that cuff tightly” flounced Regina, angry that she had failed.

“I did mine tightly too, they were enchanted he shouldn’t have-“ started Emma.

“Yeh he shouldn’t have been able to do that” sighed neal. “But that’s my papa for you, the dark one is more powerful than we could have ever hoped and now because of that transformation, he’s angrier than ever, there’s only one person who could even begin to stop him.”

“No” I snapped “we can’t bring pan into this mess on top of everything” felix found his way to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“She’s right” added Regina pointedly nodding at me. “Pan will only make matters worse and if rumplestiltskin was right then pan had very dark plans.”

“Okay so what do we do?” Asked Emma.

“We do the only thing we can do” sighed David “we fight the darkness”


	5. Chapter 5

We all gathered at Granny’s the next morning, once again we took up all the space. We all had breakfast and the lost boys helped clean up, felix and I sat together, hands entwined. 

We all laughed and joked together, I half expected Thomas to be next to us but he and his girlfriend had a picnic today, I remembered him telling us whilst playing mario kart. I felt calm and free sat with the family I had made for myself, they played darts and even played on Granny’s new piano. Suddenly one of the lost boys popped into my view jumping excitedly.

“Annie must play for us!” he exclaimed. The lost boys all agreed.

“Yes Annie”

“You must play”

“And sing for us too”

“Yes Annie, sing for us” everyone started smiling at the boys and felix nudged me softly. He admitted to me only once that he loved my singing voice, what he wouldn’t admit was how it brought him to tears. I nodded and made my way to the piano, I adjusted the seat and ran my fingers across the keys. 

Starting slow I played a song that I had recently learned, to my surprise the boys joined in. During the song I looked around at my lost boys, they had finally accepted that without Pan they would have to face the inevitable and grow up. They sang with their whole hearts and I allowed a tear to fall for Peter, feeling sorry for him growing up without even knowing it.

“When I grow up”- Matilda, the musical 

Just before the end of the song I built the music up into one of the boys favourites that I played for them in neverland. Sure enough the whole diner joined in, they may have been cursed but everyone knows “bohemian rhapsody” when they hear it. When we neared the end, Thomas and his girlfriend came in and sure enough they started singing too.

When the song was finished the whole diner cheered and felix came to kiss me on the forehead, everyone was happy and things were peaceful. Unbeknownst to me, Thomas had watched the little interaction between me and felix with a scowl on his face.

Two weeks passed with no issue from the dark one, wherever he was, he was staying there. I took advantage of the peace and spent all my time with felix and sometimes the boys. It was summer vacation and the amount of things to try was growing.

We went to the beach, the park, hiking and camping in the forest, felix and I even explored out of town for a few days in the next town over, it was adorable.

Felix and I were inseparable and every night I thanked the stars for letting me have him, even if it was until pan returned and slaughtered us for the betrayal.

Close to the end of the second week felix, Thomas, neal and I had made a fort in the living room with the lost boys and we were all huddled inside watching a movie when a knock at the door pulled me out of the huddle.

“Oh, hi tink, everything okay?” 

“Blue and hook took the ship to get more dust”

“How? The shadow is-“

“They used dust but they should have been back two days ago, I’m worried”

“Come in tink, we can make a plan” I guided her in and neal took her coat, they pointedly stared at each other until tink noticed the fort.

“Oh, what’s this?” One of the lost boys came over and took her hand.

“It’s a blanket fort, come and see, we’re watching peter on the telly” tink disappeared inside and felix emerged.

“Cor, it’s freezing out here” he laughed coming to hug me. “You okay?”

“Just thinking, I may need a ship”

“A ship?” Asked neal

“And my shadow”

“But we don’t know where they went” muttered neal, suddenly worried. Tink popped her head out from the blankets.

“I do, but you won’t like it”

A few hours later, felix and I were on the dock with Emma, Regina and the charmings. We had all agreed on the plan and we all worked together to build a ship.

“Going back, seems almost.....” Mary Margaret started.

“Like a dream?” Finished David.

“Yeh, I never thought we could go back, all of us.”

“Do you want to?” They looked at each other silently exchanging words. Emma interrupted.

“So why don’t we go find hook and blue first?” The charmings nodded and we all focused once again.

Once the ship was built I summoned my shadow, she flew to the mast and unfolded like a blanket. I felt no pain but the slight pull of magic tingled in my soul.

“Are we ready?” Asked Regina

“Yeh I guess” I shrugged

We all boarded and my shadow lifted us slowly out of the water. Shooting forward we travelled through a portal and landed in the water next to a beach. Luckily we landed close to the Jolly Roger and braced our selves to jump ship. We all landed and I called my shadow back before our ship disintegrated to nothing.

“Hook!” I called out. We scoured the ship but it was empty.

“Well what now?” Sassed Regina.

“We look on land?” Shrugged Emma.

“Someone should stay on the ship, in case of theives.” I stated.

“I’ll stay” commanded Regina. “I’ll cut through anyone who tries.” We all nodded and made our way to shore in one of the row boats. As we hit the sand felix hopped out and started scouting, Mary Margaret joined him whilst Emma, David and I scanned the distance.

“This place is huge, trust me, I used to live here, but if anyone can find hook and blue-“ started David.

“It’s those two” I smiled. 

“This way” felix and Mary Margaret shouted together.

“How can you tell?” Frowned Emma.

“Tracks” grinned Mary Margaret “quite fresh, possibly a day old”

“So we’re close?” I smiled

“Yeh, we’re close” smiled felix.

Sure enough we followed the tracks and found to our dismay some blood spots, nothing too worrisome but still cause for concern. We reached a clearing with a still warm firepit and decided to keep going. A few minutes later David held up his arm and stopped us. Dead ahead was a shack, it was abandoned save for the small candle flickering in the window. 

“Hook” I whispered. Everyone turned to look at me “he taught me to light a candle on the shore if I ever needed him to find me”

“Quite the gentleman” muttered David.

“He came every time”

“Why did you go to him?” Murmured felix, frowning.

“He could stitch better than you” i laughed quietly “plus, he had rum” I winked and felix nudged me. David made the choice to go knock on the door and sure enough hook opened, sword in hand.

“Oh my god am I glad to see you!” Hook hugged David and turned to me. “Annie lass, you found us!!” I ran and hugged the pirate, he held me close, chin resting on my head.

“Killian” Gasped Emma. “Where’s blue?” The pirate pulled away from me and gestured inside. 

“It doesn’t look good love, be a dear Beth?” I nodded and made my way inside. There lay the fairy, clutching a wound in her side, sewn carefully, i kneeled next to her and waved my hand, the wound stayed.

“I don’t understand it’s not-“ I waved my hand again and again but I was getting worried.

“It’s okay bethany dear, it’s not a bad injury, I will heal” Gasped blue.

“Why can’t I-?”

“I’m not sure dear, magic is strong here but I think the weapon was enchanted, no amount of magic can heal its cuts.”

“Do you need me to get us back to the Jolly Roger?” I stroked the fairies forehead, she was burning up.

“No point lass, my ship was taken over, this is how we ended up here” sighed killian.

“But we were just on your ship, it was empty” frowned Mary Margaret.

“Well that’s not right, a band of pirates kicked us off, when blue went to talk to them she was stabbed without hesitation.” Frowned Hook.

“Regina!” Gasped Emma and in a flash I had taken us all back to the ship only to find ourselves surrounded by pirates, Regina tied up to the mast.

“Annie, pretend pan is here” growled felix “it’s the only way you can get us out.” The pirates sneered and jabbed at us with their swords.

“Hello lads” I grinned to the men surrounding us “what can we do for you this fine day?” I batted my lashes and rose to stand.

“Little girl” came a strongly accented voice from behind the men. They parted to reveal a dark haired leather clad man with a big bushy beard. “Why so brave?” I imitated his accent which was strongly Russian before shifting my weight ready for defending.

“Vell comrade, zat is very good question” I looked at Regina and winked, she had managed to get her arms free but kept them behind her on the mast. I switched back to my cocky attitude full self and sauntered around my friends. Felix knew exactly what I was doing and braced himself, indicating the others to do the same. “Why am I brave?”

“You zink you have upper hand?”

“No, I don’t “zink I have upper hand”” I smirked, looking at the pirate from under my lashes. “I know I have upper hand” 

I sent a shockwave of magic at the group and felix stepped to join me, David and Emma starting attacking the nearest to them whilst Mary Margaret and hook got blue somewhere safe. I took on the big Russian meanie whilst Regina and felix took on the larger group. With Mary Margaret picking them off with her arrows we soon took the lead until only big Russian remained.

I took him down easily, he underestimated me and that was his weakness. As I stood over, him his eyes grew wide.

“Kroshka.......Maria” I paused.

“Say that again” I dared, my sword at his throat.

“Kroshka......baby......little one....daughter of Maria and Benjamin......your eyes have not changed, still as bright as zee day your mother bore you on Hook's ship”

“Viktor?” I gasped, lowering my sword. He chuckled low.

“Viktor Bellamy?” Queried Hook.

“Good to zee you again Jones” chuckled the pirate, pulling himself up. “Don’t vurry, zis crew vas nothing like your last, useless lot.” He spat over the deck and wiped some blood off his chin.

“The Jolly Roger goes back to hook, you need to go home Viktor, I will make you a ship worthy of keeping”

“Take me with you?”

“No” growled hook. “We have too much precious cargo, you stabbed blue”

“Sorry about that, I was just trying to take ship”

“Tough Viktor, we win and you need to leave” he stepped towards me and stroked my cheek, felix stepped forward ready to defend, Viktor saw.

“Your lover does not trust me, wise” I felt my cheeks turn pink but I covered the colour with my magic.

“Leave, Viktor”

“What happened to you kroshka? So kind you once were”

“I was five”

“You were kind, you would have let me stay. There is darkness in your heart Kroshka, why?”

“Because I’m not five years old anymore Bellamy.” I raised my sword and stepped towards him, eyebrow raised, smirk on my lips. My near perfect imitation of Pan.

“He got you” the fear was clear on his face, he knew exactly who I was imitating. “The demon got you, how did you escape?”

His back fell against the edge of the ship, he could go no further. I leaned forward, whispering into his ear.

“I didn’t” with a simple wave of my hand he was off the ship and in the water. I whistled sharply and my shadow flew to the mast, unfurling like a beautiful blanket. Within moments we were in the sky and through the portal.

Before we hit the water felix held me close. He knew how hard that was for me to push someone who knew my parents out of my life but he was dangerous and I had enough danger with Pan. As the ship landed in the dock, blue succumbed to her fever and I ran forward to magic her to the rest of the fairies. I took felix with me and left him to explain everything to them.

We worked as hard as possible cleaning the wound and sorting antibiotics, Doctor whale was called and he took over, guiding those of us with experience through the arduous task. Soon her fever was down and she was stable. I left the room and collapsed straight into felix’s arms, sobbing with happiness. I wished I never had to set eyes on the weapon that had done that to blue. I held felix as tightly as possible and allowed myself to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was long!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some fluff, don’t choke on it though, I’m running out of space to hide the bodies

I awoke a few hours later to darkness, I could feel the slow rise and fall of felix breathing under my head and used my magic to dimly light the room. 

We were in felix’s room, alone, in the dark. How anyone had let this happen I didn’t know but I was grateful for the quiet. I shifted and got out of bed to pad quietly to the bathroom.

I caught sight of myself in the mirror, there were bags under my eyes and my teeth were gross, using my magic I righted myself before looking down and seeing that not only had my shoes been removed but also my socks and trousers. My shirt was a clean one of felix’s, I remembered mine was covered in dirt and blood from the day’s adventures. 

I switched the light off and opened the door to see nothing but chest. “Hi” I looked up to see a very worried, tired lost boy looking down at me. “How’s the weather up there tall one?” I smiled at the memory and after a second so did he. He reached down and effortlessly picked me up, my legs automatically wrapped around his waist and my head nestled into his shoulders.

He sat on the bed and adjusted slightly so my hips were flush with his. His hair was mussed and wild, I took the time to wind my fingers in it. His forehead fell onto mine and after a while he spoke, sighing in a sleepy voice I hadn’t heard before.

“People always recognise you as his. You are so much like him Annie.” His head dropped to my shoulder and his arms tightened around my waist. “Why choose me?”

“Because I should have chosen you a long time ago, I love you felix” he lifted his head at this and looked me in the eyes.

“You love me?” I nodded. “Why? I tried to kill you, you should love Pan”

“He tried to kill me too, I just have a really bad track record with guys” we both smirked at this. “I love him too.” Felix’s smile dropped at this.

“You only want me because you can’t have him.”

“I love both of you, but to be fair felix, you were there first” he lowered his eyes. “My first kiss, my first love, my first attempted murderer, my first- what?” He was laughing at this. “What did I say?”

We both laughed, allowing our feelings to just fall out.

“Annie, I don’t think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you”

“Good, because I’m never waking Pan, I’ve made my choice”

“You know how to wake him?” He seemed shocked. “How long have you known?”

“Ever since he forgot, I told you felix, I made my choice” suddenly his lips crashed onto mine, it was wild, pulled hair and gasping breaths. Taking a break we put our foreheads together and smiled.

“I thought you only wanted me because-“

“Because I couldn’t have him?” He nodded, forehead brushing mine. “I have always loved you felix. I wanted a chance to be with you, for real, fuck “in another life” this is our life, and I choose you, I’m your girl, I’m keeping my promises, it’s you and me against the world and okay that’s cheesy as hell but-“ once again his lips crashed onto mine and after a few seconds we parted again. 

Once I had my fill of air I darkened the light and removed my shirt I leaned back down and kissed him gently, pushing him onto the bed as I did so. That night together was one of love, slow, steady, breathless and passionate.

The next morning I was woken by whispers of sweet nothings and kisses in my ear, when I nuzzled my face deeper into the pillow a hand snaked it’s way up my leg onto the most ticklish part of my body. I screamed in protest but felix won, we laughed and fought until the tickles turned soft and the laughing became kissing.

A few minutes later he broke away and was just about to leave. I grabbed his face holding his eyes with mine. “I really do love you felix, honestly, truly.”

“What about your true love?”

“Fuck that, I’m writing my own story” we grinned and kissed again, finally parting when my stomach started screaming for food.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days we walked everywhere, hand in hand, much to the disdain of Thomas who usually caught us leaving Granny’s with our donuts. We went to visit blue who was still sleeping after three days but I left her some forget-me-nots in a jar by her bed.

We visited the lost boys every day and promised to take them to the beach on the last day of summer. I spent a summer allowing myself to finally love someone I had wanted to be free to love for a very long time. 

The day before the beach we spent it in bed, we took a few photos and even engraved our names on the porch outside when the need for fresh air arose, but soon we were back in bed binging Netflix, snacks and kisses.

That night was once again slow and passionate, it made me forget everything bad that had ever happened to me. I clung to the boy I loved and whispered his name in his ear, getting louder and louder until his voice was just a breathless moan on my lips. We lay breathlessness in the aftermath of our actions until he pulled away to get his pyjama bottoms on and retrieve something from the bathroom.

Still in my exhausted breathless haze I mumbled “what doing?”

He smirked to himself and opened the box. “Something I’ve wanted to do for a very long time” He slowly crouched down until his face was level with mine. “Bethany Moria darling, marry me?”

I was speechless. My hand shot to my mouth and tears filled my eyes. He smiled warmly and continued.

“Even if he comes and tries to take you away, I still want this, to know you made your choice even if he tries to make it for you.”

“What if he doesn’t come back?”

“Then all you have to do is marry me” he grinned and I removed my hand to smile back, tears spilling down my face. “It’s only the rest of your life” we giggled and more tears fell before I found the right words.

“Okay lost boy, If I get the chance to, then I’ll marry you”

“You sure you want me?” It seemed weird to be naked at such a sincere time so I magicked one of his shirts on and sat to look him in the eye.

“I’ve wanted you since the moment you tried to drown me”

“I’ll try and make it up to you for that”

“You already have.” I leaned down to kiss him and let him put the ring in its proper place on my left hand. We kissed until our lips were sore and then kissed some more. Then it was my turn to make him scream my name.

The next day he caught me admiring my ring as much as I could, whilst getting dressed, brushing my teeth, eating breakfast. I just loved looking at it and thinking of the promises it held. He smiled and kissed me every time.

We collected the lost boys and took them to the beach, neal and Henry came along too and we all splashed in the cold sea. Felix lit a fire and I magicked up some warm towels for when the boys finally decided to come out. Hook and Emma joined us after an hour and hook sat with me whilst Emma and Henry splashed in the waves.

“So you go by killian now huh?”

“Only with Emma, you can still call me captain” he smirked nudging my shoulder. His gaze dropped to my hand and he pointed to the ring “Are you sure that you’re doing the right thing with that boy, you’ll have to wake pan someday.”

“I will wake Pan when I am ready and right now I am ready to live a life with felix.”

“To live a life without true love.”

“I don’t need destiny to tell me who to love, I’m making my choice, and my choice is him.”

“I’m choosing Emma.”

“Then we are both choosing to be good.”

“I guess that means we aren’t the villains anymore right lass?”

“Right you are captain” we grinned together and watched the people we love splash in the waves. “Right you are”

Slowly as the night drew closer Mary Margaret and David arrived with food for us all. A shrill whistle from felix called the boys in around the fire. We all sat eating the picnic around us and felix put his arm around me, every few minutes squeezing me tightly or kissing my forehead. The actions were not missed by the family around us and they smiled warmly, finally accepting the lost boy.

Once again the time came to go home I sent a firework into the sky to show the end of the night and the end of summer. Tomorrow would be another day of reality, a day of homework, following the girls to ballet after school and kissing the lost boys good night.

Felix and I walked behind the rest of the family, he pulled me back for a passionate kiss in the light of the street lamp. “I love you” we both whispered at the same time, grinning at each other, I felt my cheeks redden and crossed the road to catch up with the family, pulling felix behind me.

“Hey guys wait up, we will walk with you right felix.......felix?” 

I turned and felt an ungodly scream tear out of me. Felix was still, his face pale, he was looking down at the blade sticking out from his chest. Quickly it was pulled back out and I caught the boy in my arms. I paid no attention to what was going on around me, I heard neal and hook shouting my name but all I saw was felix and the tears filling my eyes.

“Felix, no no no oh god please no” I held him tightly, feeling his blood soak through my shirt. “Don’t leave me” I waved my hand over his chest over and over but nothing happened, my magic wasn’t strong enough, I struggled to breathe through my sobs. Slowly his hand came up and stroked my face, wiping my tears.

“In another life, eh lost girl?”

*flashback*

One night in tinks hut saw felix and I singing and dancing together in the small room, the lyrics speaking to our souls.

It became our song, singing it whenever we had some time alone away from Peter. Singing it when the other needed calming. It was as if the song was made for us.

*end*

“Not another life, this life, us against the world” I sobbed.

“You would have married me though right” I nodded and sobbed.

“Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me”

“Sorry Annie, ill see you in another life” He smiled weakly as his hand dropped. He was gone.

I led him down carefully, sobs still suffocating me and tears drowning me. I put my forehead to his and pushed all my magic at his body but nothing happened. Over and over I tried but he was gone. I looked up to see the lost boys all sobbing on each other, others had come out in the street, sure enough Thomas watched on, shock covering his face. I saw hook and neal fighting someone I thought we had left behind and suddenly my sobs stopped. Mary Margaret came behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

“Stay with him” I growled. 

I once again summoned all my magic and all my anger, I felt the wind whip my hair and the sky darken. I stormed towards the fighters and with a single wave of my hand I flung the Russian into a nearby wall. His sword clashed to the ground, felix’s blood staining the blade.

“How and why?” I growled. The Russian only laughed. With another flick of my hand I broke all the bones in his left hand leaving him screaming. “HOW AND WHY?!” My voice broke with my words but I held it together.

He said three, simple words that flew me into a rage I had never felt or even seen before.

“Pan. Never. Fails” I screamed into the sky and held my hand out to the pirates blade, it flew into my hand without pause. “You going to kill me little baby”

“No” I scowled, a small smile on my lips “I won’t allow you the kindness of death” I plunged my hand into his chest and removed his heart. “This is now mine, I forbid you the sweet release of death until I am finished with you, viktor” his name rolled off my tongue in his accent and I watched his face pale.

I used his sword to carve felix’s name into his chest, a reminder for the heartbreak he had caused me.

“Burn” I commanded him and sure enough his whole body lit up with flames, his screams like music to my ears. “Stop” I sighed. With a puff of smoke I sent his heart somewhere safe and with a click of my fingers I sent him to the cage that rumplestiltskin had locked me in. I dropped the sword and turned to my family, tears in my eyes. Killian was the first to catch me, followed by Neal and then Regina, not that I noticed her arrive.

I pushed past and collapsed back next to felix, the lost boys huddled around us. I held him tightly as many people were ushered away. I sang to him quietly inbetween sobs as I closed his eyes forever.

“In another life, I would be your girl  
We’d keep all our promises,  
Be us against the world.

In another life, I would make you stay- NO!”

My voice broke into sobs again as people came to take him away. I screamed and fought as hard as I could against neal, david and killian, his hook cutting into my arm but I didn’t care. Regina soon knocked me out and I was plunged into silent darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, someone requested whump, what else was I supposed to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Regina pov (necessary plot development view change)

Since the day Bethany came to storybrooke I had always seen her as someone who needed protecting, she always hid behind pan, like his shadow she was always there, waiting to be used. But with felix he put her first he made her strong in the face of danger which is why the day he died I watched a girl I cared for dive head first into a dangerous pit of darkness.

She wasn’t alone, and I knew first hand that she could pull out of it because her true love was just around the corner but seeing her rip out a mans heart and carve a name into his chest showed me just how desperately she needed to be saved. 

As I watched her sob over his body I was reminded of Daniel. I had rocked him and cried and my mother never batted an eyelash. I didn’t have magic then but if I had I would have used it to save him, or to even hurt my mother but I was weak. I had vowed to bethany that I would have done everything in my power to protect her and her first love but the enchantments on that sword were too great even for me.

I whisked it away to my vault before anyone could do any more damage and came back to find Emma backing the crowd away for an ambulance to get through. The charmings were holding each other sobbing and everyone had tears in their eyes as Bethany sang to the boy she loved. My own heart ached at the haunting melody of their love song and so when she had to let him go I did the kindest thing I could think of, I put her in a deep sleep.

Myself and neal transported her home and I made a journey to Felix’s home. I magicked the place to belong to her, I made everything smell exactly the same way for as long as it needed too and I didn’t touch or move a thing. I never had anything to remind me of Daniel, and I was damn sure that Bethany wouldn’t go through the same heartache as me. 

Two days later I woke her slowly, I forbade her from having dreams so she woke up refreshed but her eyes were empty.

“Was it a dream?” She whispered, eyes on mine. I shook my head and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembled.

“I know it’s not important but I’ve hidden the sword.” She nodded and sniffed, turning to look out of her window. “I’ll be downstairs” before I could shut the door behind me her quiet voice piped up.

“Regina”

“Hmm” she didn’t turn to look at me, she just kept staring out of her window.

“If I’m mean to you, please know I don’t mean it, I just.....”

“I know dear, I know” I smiled as softly as possible and left her to her thoughts.

I went down the stairs to be faced with the lost boys and Henry all ready to go to school. Neal gave me a look and I shook my head.

“Come on boys, Annie isn’t up for school today, you listen to Mary Margaret okay?” He walked them to school and left me in their home. As I passed the shelves I saw all the photos of Wendy joined with photos of the lost boys on their first day of school, felix and Annie smiling together, a picture of almost the whole family, and in the middle, a picture of neal, Beth, Thomas and felix all smiling together the day they had their nerf battle.

Bethany had the one thing I needed when I lost daniel, a supporting family. She may not have been blood but she was one of us. A noise alerted me to the left and I saw Thomas coming down the stairs. 

“You’re late” I chided.

“They left already?” I nodded “what about Annie?”

“What do you care?”

“I care! Felix was a good guy”

“You hated him”

“No I didn’t, in fact I was just coming around to the idea that maybe he was good for her”

“He was” he grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen island and ran past me.

“Anyway, late for school, tell her....” he paused. “Actually I don’t know what to say to her, just tell her we are all thinking of her” I smiled and he bolted out the door.

About half an hour later neal came back with coffee for us and I welcomed the warmth, my heart had suffered enough cold the past two days.

“So neal, son of the dark one and father to my son”

“Yeh that’s weird” he smiled shyly

“What’s weird is we have never actually spoken and yet we have gone though all of this..... tell me about you”

And so we sat and spoke, drank our coffees and really got to know each other. Before long I had a meeting I had to get to, I typed my number into Neal’s phone with the express urge to call in an emergency and ran to my meeting.

It was long and arduous, the group argued over whether a barrier should be set up around the town, we spoke of funeral arrangements for the lost boy and then finally the matter of Bethany popped up.

“You saw what she did to him, she’s dangerous” grumbled grumpy

“Yes but the poor girl has been through a lot, I would gladly add her to my list for sessions should she wish it” added doctor hopper

“What she needs is support” demanded David. Mary Margaret nodded. “She’s lost both her mother, her father, her adoptive mother and now her boyfriend, she’s going to be scared of loving someone in fear of loosing them, we need to show her that it’s okay.”

“You want us to love her? No thanks” grumpy scrunched up his nose. “She shouldn’t be allowed to walk the streets.” I slammed my hands on the table, the room fell silent with fear.

“She isn’t walking the streets, she is bundled up in her bed, heartbroken. She fell in love with two guys, one is cursed to not remember her and the other was just torn apart in front of her. Give her time to grieve. We will discuss any issues with her if there become any in the future but until then I want this council working with the lost boys on funeral arrangements, make sure to consult Bethany before doing anything.” I relaxed a little before continuing. “Any other matters that needs discussing?”

“What if she turns dark?” Grumpy growled.

“Meeting adjourned!” I slammed my hand on the table and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina continued

That night the boys and I stayed near to Bethany, they all set up camp in Thomas’s room which he didn’t mind, it had been added to Neal’s house by Bethany’s magic and so it was adjustable, i made it a slight bit bigger and the boys fitted perfectly.

Neal insisted I have his bed and he slept on the couch. I settled in, missing my silk sheets, and prepared myself for the night. Sure enough not an hour later, the screaming began.

I opened her door to find Bethany thrashing and crying, sweat dripping down her face, she was stuck reliving the moment and I couldn’t pull her out of her dream. Suddenly in came the boys, they had their blankets and pillows with them and instantly formed a circle around her bed. Softly they began to sing a lullaby, one of the boys stroked her hair and another wiped her tears. Thomas, Henry, neal and I watched as the boys in their own magical way calmed the girl down.

“Let me sing a lullaby  
As you close your eyes  
And as you're drifting off to sleep  
How I hope that the dreams that you find  
Are bright

Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies?  
Where a tomorrow waits for you and I  
So hold me tight one more time, but don't kiss me goodbye  
'Cause I know that I'll see you on the other side

I will think of our song when the nights are too long  
I'll dream of you for that's where I belong  
Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies  
Only, in my dreams, do we meet again”

The lyrics were so beautiful, the lost boys harmonised together and when they finished they tucked Bethany in and all slept around her like a protective circle. Henry and Thomas shrugged and joined in the pile.

Going back to bed I thought of the lyrics, the melody of the boys danced around my head and soon I was dreaming of happy times with Daniel, grooming the horses and sneaking kisses. I awoke the next morning the most relaxed I had been in a long time.

I popped my head through the door to see everyone sleeping, all except one. He caught my eye and crept out to speak to me in the hallway.

“Everything Okay Thomas?”

“They love her so much, it makes me wish that.....”

“That they loved you too?” He nodded at my question. “They’ve all lost a friend”

“But I feel like I have too, I hardly knew him, why the hell do I care?” He frowned, confused at his own feelings.

“Maybe one day you will be loved as much as felix was, just be patient” he nodded and turned to go to his own room whilst I carefully woke everyone.

Bethany was surprised to find the boys in her room but was grateful she hadn’t spent the night alone. She got up with the boys and got ready without using magic which was good, then she helped the boys and mothered them until she could do no more.

We waved them out the door together and turned to each other.

“They sang to me didn’t they?” I nodded and a single tear fell down her cheek. “I’d almost forgotten that they loved him too, I’d hate to see what they would look like if Pan died”

“We all just have to have hope” I paused at my comment “god help me, I’ve gone native” she looked at me confused. “Hope is something Mary Margaret would have said”

We laughed softly together and soon I led her to the couch, she bundled up in Neal’s blankets and went tv searching. I started on breakfast and used my phone to make sure that she had a visitor or two today to keep an eye whilst I sorted a few things around town.

Tinkerbell came by to update her on blue and to talk about a new show they both liked, Emma popped in to say hello and to bring some donuts and coffee around lunchtime. Then when neal came back from running errands I went and collected the boys from school.

The next few days were spent on the boys funeral, I spared no expense and magically encased him before he was put in the coffin. It was all I could think of doing for Bethany that didn’t involve telling her I was sorry like everyone else in this town.

Saturday finally came and everyone gathered around felix’s grave to hear the lost boys sing a song to their friend as he was lowered into his final resting place.

When I see you again - Tyler ward

Tears were shed and very soon it was over and time to leave. Killian made his way over to beth and just stood with her, it was comforting to see the hardened pirate showing care to someone other than a love interest.

That night was one of sadness and reflection, Bethany went home with Thomas and the lost boys and I stayed to thank everyone.

“She still scares me” mumbled grumpy.

“You would think that would ignite some respect?” I growled shooting him a dangerous look.

When I got back to Neal’s I listened as usual to the boys singing Bethany to sleep and all stayed in her room with her, the boys had even taught Henry and Thomas to sing the song too. Later though I heard the floorboards creak on the stairs and heard the fridge being opened, I decided to let it slide and went back to my dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, please get a drink and some tissues

Bethany pov

No matter how much I smiled at my visitors and no matter how much I ate I was empty, completely and utterly numb to any feeling. I didn’t even feel lost because being lost would mean you were actually somewhere to begin with. My feet weren’t even on the ground.

He was gone, and I was alone. Well I wasn’t alone but I felt it. Empty, alone and unloved. I preferred feeling numb. 

My tears had dried up, I had nothing left to give. At felix’s funeral I held my ring and wished as hard as I could to turn back time, to kill viktor as soon as I laid eyes on him.

Unable to sleep I crept downstairs. I checked the fridge but there was nothing satisfying in there so I went onto my back up jar of Nutella......empty, “lost boys” I grumbled to myself.

I headed to the freezer and luckily found a pint of vanilla, not the best but good in a pinch. I took my spoon and climbed out of the window onto the porch. It was warm and soon my ice cream was soft enough to eat. I sat there for what felt like forever, alone with my ice cream watching the broken star in the sky.

I had always wondered what it would be like to die but I had never actually considered doing anything until the day I discovered what had actually happened to the star.

A long time ago the second star to the right suffered some unknown damage and a piece of it flew out of the sky and landed on neverland and was absorbed by a 5 year old girl.....me. Pan knew this and pan knew that one day he would have to kill me but my magic, thanks to the star, was valuable and he didn’t want it squandered or lost. That why he sent me to grow up, he knew I would be back, but he wasn’t counting on me wanting to rule alongside him. 

Pan chose me over neverland in a split second decision that almost cost him his life. I knew he would never do that again, he would kill me, so keeping him under the curse was my safety net, a way to keep myself alive. It was selfish yes but I wasn’t going to release pan until I was ready for death.

I heard someone come through the window behind me and as I turned to look, the moon illuminated the intruder’s face.

“Hey Thomas” I murmured. Think of the devil and he shall appear I guess.

“Can’t sleep either huh?” I shook my head. He sat cross legged next to me and looked up at the sky. It was a long time before we spoke again. “Why is the star broken?”

“What?”

“The star” he paused “Well I was going to ask if you were okay but you’re sat on a porch eating ice cream alone in the middle of the night, clearly you aren’t okay so I’ll ask again” he took a breath. “Why is the star broken?”

“You can see it’s broken?”

“They may be millions of miles away but it’s clear a part of it is missing” in truth it was only clear to those of us who knew to look at it, I didn’t tell him that.

“Why were you looking at it?”

“I was thinking about what you and the boys said about Pan” he looked again up at the sky, he was almost sad. “Did you hate him?”

“Never” he looked at me. “Pan was strong, brave, cocky, violent but he kept order, he kept us safe from pirates, healed us when we were hurt, buried us and wept if we died” I leaned in. “Don’t ever repeat that!” He smirked.

“Bit of a softie then was he?”

“No. Pan was.....was....”

“You loved both him and felix, how?”

“Oh that’s hard to explain”

“I’ve got all night” he smirked moving closer. I smiled and sighed, wondering where to start.

“F.......Felix was first, the kind of love you know is going to last, safe, but in all honesty, felix was too safe, he never challenged me. Felix was good”

“And pan isnt?” I allowed a tear to fall down my cheek, to talk so soon of felix hurt but I kept going.

“You never forget your first love, Thomas, but your true love is something that pulls your heart. It’s a need I thought I could avoid. I thought I could stay safe with felix.” I continued, ignoring the pain.

“Pan challenged me to be better, he made me who I am, physically and mentally he made me stronger but I was selfish, I wanted him to love me like F.....Felix did but Pan couldn’t love.”

“What do you mean? He didn’t love you?”

“He didn’t have a heart”

“So he couldn’t love you and that’s why-“

“I still loved felix, he loved me back”

“I’m sorry Annie, I really am, I didn’t mean to push you, I was just curious” I sniffed and wiped my sleeve over my eye.

“It’s okay, it’s good to talk about him” I paused to wipe my face again “and since when did you start calling me Annie?”

“Since the lost boys practically adopted me these past few days”

“You think you could be a lost boy?”

“I think I have what it takes” he lifted his arms and flexed, laughing the whole time.

“I’ll ask the boys, they’re going to need a new leader”

“But you-“

“They need a boy, and you’re the oldest, just as long as you include Henry too, not officially but honorary, he loves his family too much.”

“I don’t think I could live up to pan......or felix”

“No, because you are you, you will lead how you see fit, besides, I’ll teach you all the tricks.” I winked and sniffed, we both looked up into the sky and once again sat in silence.

“Did you eat all that?” He pointed to my almost empty melted ice cream. I removed the spoon and licked off the melted goo.

“Ask me nicely and I’ll make you some more” I grinned. He grabbed the almost empty pot and held it in front of him, almost bowing.

“Please of magical ruler of the lost boys, I have been hungry for days” we laughed together as I waved my hand. He watched the liquid double in size and then harden.

“Hope you don’t mind sharing germs” I giggled, handing him the spoon. Without hesitation he put it straight in his mouth and winked. It was such a pan reaction that I paused, watching him dig in.

“I bloody love magic” he sighed, mouthful of ice cream.

“I could teach you if you like?” 

He turned to me, eyes wide and ice cream on his upper lip. I reached forward and wiped it off with my thumb, I licked the offending cream off my thumb and winked, making a show of how yummy it was. I wasn’t sure whether his shock was from my words or my actions but once again I had this boy like putty in my hands.

I didn’t mean to, I just had a confidence around Pan and I just always wanted to impress him, to make him see me. Thomas saw me, just like felix saw me but pan never gave me a reaction like the one I was looking at right now. It was a small happiness.

“You can teach me?”

“We’ll see” I winked again and turned to leave. As I reached for the door handle the door swung open. Neal was half asleep but still miffed, he pulled us both inside and sent us upstairs without muttering a single word. Thomas and I giggled on the stairs and we went back to the boys camping around my bed.

The next morning was one of rushing, the boys had misplaced shoes and were running around. They were close to being late so with a wave of my hand the boys were suddenly lined up and ready.

“Thanks Annie” whispered Nibs. I winked and went to wave them goodbye at the door. Thomas hesitated and I waved him on.

That day I was okay, everything was going well until I suddenly started crying. I had walked past the shelf, I had seen his face, I tried to ignore him but the tears betrayed me. I took the picture of the two of us and wrapped it in my arms, Regina found me a few minutes later, on the floor clutching the picture tightly. She pulled me close and just held me for a long time.

“I think you need to go somewhere you feel close to him.” 

She lifted my arm and magicked me some clothes and walked me up the street. I was still holding the photo close to my chest. Sure enough soon I was stood in front of his door, I reached my hand out to open the door but hesitated. 

“I didn’t have anything left of my first love” murmured Regina “I didn’t want you to suffer the same.”

I opened the door and his scent hit me like a wave. I let the tears fall as I walked into the apartment, it was exactly as we had left it that morning. His shirt was still on the chair where I had left it and the bed was still unmade. I put the picture on his bedside table and picked up his pillow, clutching that instead.

“I needed this” I turned to Regina. “Thank you.”

“This will remain for as long as you need it to. The smells and the feeling of calm.”

“The magic?”

“Yeh the magic. You stay here tonight”

“Alone?”

“Let yourself mourn in the comforting memories” sighed Regina. She turned to leave and stopped when she saw a picture on the mantel. It was one of all of us in neverland. Peter had found a Polaroid camera one day and using magic had taken a photo of us.

Regina lifted the photo and looked at me. “Neverland” I confirmed.

Pan was in the middle, arms crossed and smirking as usual. I was next to him, with my crown of hair. Felix was the other side, club on his shoulder and feather in his hair. The boys were around us, all looking at the camera, all in their cloaks.

“Things were so much easier before felix grew jealous, things were almost perfect.”

“What happened?”

“The dark one got in his head, told him to destroy Pan and kill me to heal neverland.”

“Kill you?”

“The neverland Star is broken, a piece of it lives inside me and the only way to get it out is-“

“Is to kill you?”

“Technically I have to give it up willingly so I would have to kill myself.” Regina blanched. “That’s why I refuse to wake Pan, I’m not ready to die”

“No one is ever ready” she replaced the photo and smiled kindly at me. “We are all here for you bethany” she took my hands. “You and I, we have another shot at love, not many people have that.”

“I don’t think I could ever love again.”

“Yeh I thought that too, but seeing you so happy made me want to search for love too.” I smiled and squeezed her hands.

“And Emma has hook, I mean, where did that come from?” We both laughed, she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead before making her leave, with the promise that she would be back tomorrow.

That night I wore his shirt and hunkered down on his side of the bed. I kissed his face on the photo and closed my eyes.

I was in front of granny’s, everything was misty as if in a dream but better.

“Hey lost girl” came a voice from behind me. I turned and looked up to find a beautifully scarred face staring down at me.

“Felix” I gasped and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly and I felt my tears fall. “I miss you”

“I miss you too Annie, but it’s nice here”

“I wanna be here with you” he took my head in his hands and wiped my tears.

“No, no Annie you don’t, you live your life, you live it well, you bring Pan back and be happy, promise me Annie”

“I don’t want pan, I chose you!” I sobbed. He put his forehead to mine.

“I’m not an option anymore, Annie I’m dead”

“I can still choose you, felix”

“No, you can’t, just go and live your life. I have to say goodbye.”

“No, saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting”

“Then don’t forget me” he smiled and kissed me softly, his lips cold against mine “don’t forget me Annie?”

“Never” I gasped and awoke in bed, face wet from tears and throat sore from either screaming or crying, I wasn’t sure which. 

I ran to the bathroom and threw some cold water on my face. I turned to go back to bed and caught a glimpse of my ring reflecting the light. With a heavy heart I gently took the fragile thing and put it on the ring finger on my right hand. The act of a widow was switching hands with her rings, it felt right to do so in memory of him now that I was never to marry him. I ran back to the bed and threw myself under the covers, I cried myself into a deep dreamless sleep and didn’t wake until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you to get tissues bro


	11. Chapter 11

I spent the next two weeks in various states of being, sometimes staring into space for hours, sometimes forcing myself to sleep to try and catch a glimpse of him, other times I had the strangest urges to run. Whatever I did I was supported.

The boys would sometimes run with me, David too. Killian came over often and we just sat in silence. Thomas had put his number in a phone and given it to me with the demand that at whatever time I felt like I couldn’t cope, I was to call or text. I wouldn’t have survived without them.

After so long using magic to keep up an illusion of cleanliness, I finally decided on attempting a shower. I switched it on and waited for the warmth to start steaming up the room and then stepped in feeling the water run down my body. Suddenly I jumped out, nearly falling flat on my face in the process. It was the first shower since I had lost felix and I was overwhelmed with the feeling that I was washing him away. 

After allowing myself some tears on the cold floor, I wrapped myself in a towel, switched off the shower and crawled into bed. Reginas magic was still there and I smelt like felix instantly. I cried myself into a hyperventilating mess and grabbed my phone to text Thomas.

I nearly washed him away, I’m a horrible human being.

There was no response. After about 20 minutes I started to calm down when a knock at the door pulled me out of bed. My towel was wrapped tightly and my hair was still wet but the boy at the door didn’t care.

He came straight in, gasping for air after an obvious run, and hugged me tight, the door closing behind him.

“Annie, you could never wash him away”

“But it feels like I am” I sobbed into his chest. He was in school uniform and shifting slightly to look at the clock on the mantel I saw it was lunchtime. “You’re missing lunch”

“You’re my friend and you need me, I’d miss a thousand lunches to make sure you’re okay” I sobbed through a smile and held onto his shirt, I wasn’t ready to hug back just yet.

Suddenly he pushed me back slightly, threw off his sweater and rolled up his sleeves. 

“What are you-?” Without a word he scooped me into his arms and walked me back into the bathroom, he placed me gently on the floor and reached over for the shower controls. I started to panic. “No I don’t wanna wash him away, you can’t make me”

“Annie, you can’t wash him away, do you know why?”

“No no I can’t I can’t no one else could love me like he did, I can’t wash him away”

“Annie!” He grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. Almost instantly I stopped, even when he couldn’t remember why, his commands still controlled me. “Felix is in your heart, you could never wash him away. He is also in your memories. You need to shower, it will make you feel better, think of it as washing away the bad things.”

I nodded pitifully and turned to step in, a sob betrayed me and Thomas hugged me from behind. His head came down on the side where his mark used to be and his lips ghosted my ear. “You can do this Annie, just believe you can” 

I nodded again and climbed into the warm current. The tears fell as I stood there. “You have to wash your hair too” came the voice from behind the curtain. I responded with a small sob and after a minute he climbed in behind me.

“Don’t worry, I still got my trousers on, I’m not looking down.” I nodded again and let the boy wash my hair with a gentle care, occasionally I felt his fingers touch my back or my shoulders as he worked my knots out with the comb. His touch sent shivers down my spine which increased my guilt, Thomas wasn’t pan and he definitely wasn’t felix, but he was exactly what I needed to get through my grief.

When he was finished he stepped out and waited for me to wash the bubbles out. When I was done I switched off the shower and he held a towel for me, he didn’t look and waited until I was fully wrapped before opening his eyes. He lifted me gently and carried me to the sofa, I shut the blinds and dried us both off with my magic.

“Thanks, I didn’t want to sit in wet trousers” he chuckled. I once again let him brush my hair and once he was satisfied with it’s softness, he gave me the nudge to get dressed. I thought of a forest green dress and matching tights. “You look lovely Annie. My favourite colour is green” I smiled gently as he rose to stand next to me. He turned a small shade of pink as he looked down. “Maybe now would be a good time to teach me that magic?”

I smiled softly again and imagined an outfit I had seen him wear previously, it complimented him greatly. He looked down at his ensemble and lightly punched my shoulder. 

“You know me so well.” He grinned. He sensed I still wasn’t 100% and held his arms open, without hesitation I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him tightly. He allowed a few minutes to pass before looking at his watch.

“Wow is that the time?” He gasped, it was nearly 3 o clock. “Wanna go meet the boys from school?” I nodded slowly and he took my arm.

As we approached the gates neal and Regina were waiting. The school had obviously called them with Thomas being absent and they were both furious until they saw me and my red eyes. They were the one things the shower couldn’t wash away.

“Next time” grumbled neal “let us know”

“Will do, sorry mate, friends are priority” he nudged me slightly and I smiled in response.

“Bad day?” Murmured Regina, putting her hand on my cheek. I nodded as Thomas replied for me

“You have no idea” soon the boys emerged and group hugged us. Henry hugged me properly and I couldn’t help but smile at the little angel in my arms, Henry always made things better.

“Can we go to Granny’s?” he asked his mum excitedly. Regina assessed the boys and slowly began to grin.

“Fine, but only if you do your homework without arguing”

“Yes Regina” came the chorus of boys

“Yes mom” nodded Henry. “You coming Thomas, Annie?”

I nodded and Thomas nudged me again. “I think that’s a yes.”

Sure enough we collected in the small diner and everyone had a whale of a time, I managed to eat more than usual and pretty soon my bad day turned into an okay day and the world felt slightly better again.


	12. Chapter 12

A week later I was awoken from a dream of neverland with violent shaking. “No” I grumbled, pulling the pillow over my head.

“Come on Annie” shouted one of the lost boys. “You can’t stay in here forever”

“I’m hibernating, go away”

“You aren’t a bear Annie” sniggered Thomas

“Growl” I said sarcastically “now go away”

“DOGPILE!” Yelled Henry, knowing exactly how to kick the lost boys into gear. 

I screamed laughing at the sudden weight on me, I had about six of them on me including Henry and Thomas.

“Come on bear girl time for school” laughed Thomas. 

I finally got up and the boys cheered, I had finally managed to get back into a routine with the pretence that felix was always there with me, in a sense he was, my heart took him with me wherever I went.

The shower with Thomas was never mentioned but everyone had noticed a change in me and after that day I managed to have showers by myself.

I got myself dressed and made breakfast using my magic only to find the lost boys eating it too. I sighed and made more to be met with comments.

“Thanks Annie”

“Yummy jam”

“Thanks momma bear” Thomas winked and we all prepared to go. The boys lined up with me, Thomas and Henry at the lead and we all walked to school.

As we walked through the gates, the whispers began, Henry, without hesitation, took my hand and led me into the building. We made it to the office and I was given the express order to stay in class with the lost boys for the first week, just to get myself back into the swing of things easier.

Mary Margaret was an amazing teacher and upon seeing me in her class burst into tears and held me close. “It’s good to see you Beth.” She murmured into my ear. I smiled in response and sat at the back with Curley.

Her class was one I had never been in before, she not only taught them how to read and write, she taught them how to recognise the various plants of this world, she taught them proper bow care and even played 15 lost boys on the wall, without the fighting. Instead they had to answer a trivia question, first one to answer, gets back on the wall.

I could have played the game for hours but soon it was lunchtime. I stayed and helped Mary Margaret clean, not ready for the barrage of whispers to follow me. Suddenly one of the boys rushed in, panic on his face.

“Annie, Annie come quick!” I wasted no time and dropped the books I was holding. I rushed out and to my surprise I saw Thomas fighting on of the boys in his class.

“Why don’t I try her too? I heard she’s lovely in bed” growled the boy. Thomas looked ready to kill but with a wave of my hand I froze him.

“Try who, xander? I hope you aren’t talking about me?” He gulped and stepped back. I used my infamous pan glare and he gulped.

“N....n.....no beth, I would nev-“ I raised my hand to stop him.

“I prefer, your majesty” with a flick of my hand I threw him into a pole and like a snake wrapped him in rope. “Next person to whisper behind my back or attack my friends gets much, much worse” luckily the bell went and everyone made their way back to class. I unfroze Xander who ran straight to class then I unfroze Thomas and pulled him aside.

“What do you think you’re doing Tom? We can’t just fight random people, no matter what they say”

“I’ve never been that angry before Beth, honestly I just....”

“It’s okay” I threw my arms around his neck and held him close. “Thank you for sticking up for me.”

“Any time princess” he smirked. I threw my head back and was met with confusion. “What did I say?”

“Nothing” I gasped. “ you just-“

“I reminded you of someone, Yeh I know”

“Come on Rocky” I smiled. “Let’s get back to class.”

The rest of the day went without a hitch and soon we were all walking home together without a care in the world.

Another month passed before I was fully ready for school. Many days were bad but were ultimately made better by the people around me, especially Thomas. My first day back in class with him was full of whispers about the syllabus and jokes about failing the class. Thomas had requested we spend every class together. Very soon thanksgiving was approaching and my forgiving mood had made me want to visit someone in particular.

Everyone was against it but one night I slipped out and made my way to viktor.

“Kroshka, you finally come to see me, that Regina gave me slop, viktor hates slop, you come to kill me, yes?”

“No, I’ve come to forgive you”

“What?”

“This time of year is something I have never experienced before and so I would like to do it right. Starting with you, I forgive you”

“For killing your boyfriend” he was trying to get a ride out of me but I refused to let him win. I took a deep breath before speaking.

“Yes, for the murder of someone I loved.” I waved my hand and produced his heart. “I just want to know why?”

“Pan”

“How?” Viktor looked greedily at his heart and told me all I needed to know.

“He make order, long time ago. Viktor wait and stop bethany if he sees her. If Bethany alone, take her to pan, if Bethany with another.....” he shrugged.

“Kill them?” He nodded slowly, eyes closing briefly before snapping back to his heart.

“I would have killed others too and returned you to pan but you stopped me.”

“Funny thing viktor, pan is cursed, he doesn’t remember who he is let alone who you are or your orders. You killed his second in command, his favourite lost boy, so you better hope that if he remembers, and one day he will, that he will be as forgiving as me.” Viktor face was picture of shock and regret.

“I.....I did not-“

“No, and you didn’t wait to ask either” I threw his heart through the bars and sneered. “Good luck getting that back in yourself. Happy thanksgiving”

I turned on my heels and stormed out, exuding confidence until I was plainly out of sight.

I flashed back to felix’s to find it all wrong. There was a strange smell in the air. I sniffed all around and after a few minutes noticed that all traces of felix had gone. Regina’s spell had worn off, it was time to move on. 

Sobbing I collected Knick knacks and photos, clothes and toiletries, then flashed back to Neal’s. I put the boxes in my room and made my way to Regina’s, knocking on her door I couldn’t wait for her to open it before I dropped to my knees.

“I know, I felt it dissipate” she was holding me and escorting me inside. Much to the worry of the lost boys I was a blubbering mess. I held my arms out to them and they snuggled in, Henry too. I wished silently for more arms and instead wrapped them in magic.

Once I was feeling better I had a warm glass of milk before heading back to Neal’s. Without the magic keeping the bed warm I couldn’t face getting into a cold bed for the first time in almost three months and so crept down the hall. 

I knocked softly on Thomas door and he opened it sleepily. Without a word I pulled him back into bed and snuggled up close to him. There we stayed all night until the sun started to rise and I flashed back to my room. 

I dressed and put felix’s things safely under my bed before heading down to start breakfast. Both Thomas and neal came down about an hour later and were hit with the smell of cupcakes, coffee, pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, basically everything I could think of I had made. I had texted Regina and sure enough she, Henry and the lost boys arrived 10 minutes later.

When I first ate breakfast with the lost boys their chewing disgusted me, but now, hearing them eat warmed my soul. It meant my friends, no my brothers, were well fed and happy.

As the lost boys were cleaning up Thomas pulled me aside. We spoke in hushed whispers.

“What the hell was last night about?”

“I didn’t want to be cold, it’s no big deal”

“No big deal? No big deal?! Bethany we slept in the same bed”

“We were fully dressed it was fine, I didn’t want to be alone okay?” This paused him and our hushed whispers dissipated. He simply put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

“I get it, totally, but you know I have a girlfriend right?”

“Yeh I know, do...do you want me to stay away?”

“Never” he smiled and left to help the lost boys.


	13. Chapter 13

School after the weekend was a nightmare. Homework piled up from the weeks I had missed and the whispers got worse after Thomas and his girlfriend had a very public argument. I asked him about it a few hours later and he just shrugged.

“She was convinced that you and I have a thing”

“Wait we have a thing? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have flossed” we laughed until our tummies hurt and went to meet the boys out of their class.

As we walked to Regina’s to drop off the lost boys, something in my head made me stop and hold Thomas’s hand. So I did and suddenly an arrow went flying exactly where Thomas’ head would have been.

“Sorry!” Came Emma’s voice. “Killian is a really bad teacher!” They laughed together and came to collect the arrow. “Lucky you stopped” she smiled and ran back to Killian.

Thomas and I looked at each other and looked down at our hands. Quickly I pulled away and ran to catch up with the boys. After saying goodbye, Thomas and I went back to Neal’s silently. By the time we got back, it was dark.

As we walked through the door I noticed all the lights were off, I flicked the switch but nothing happened.

“Not again” I moaned “neal!” Lighting the room with my magic I saw everything neat and tidy. “Neal, everything okay?” I couldn’t smell blood or feel anything bad. 

“Neal mate, you here?” Tried Thomas but there was no answer. “Neal?” I quickly ran through the house but it was empty. 

“Thomas, take this” I handed him the ball of light and it started to dim. “Just believe that it’s bright and happy in your hand, focus on it” he nodded, eyes fixated on the dimly glowing orb. I turned to go find the circuit breakers and illuminated my own orb. I fixed the lights with no issue and went back to find Thomas and very well lit ball.

“Look Annie, I’m doing it” he grinned.

“Keep your focus sweetie, that’s really good” I switched on a dim lamp at let him practice. I pulled out my phone and called neal but there was no answer, in a slight panic I called Regina. She had no idea where he was or why our electricity had gone out, I assured her that Thomas and I were safe and she assured me that she would ask Emma.

“Until then, lock the doors and stick together”

“Yes ma’am”

I magically sealed everything and brought Thomas and his ball up to my room. He spent ages dimming and brightening his ball whilst I caught up on homework in the light of my own. When the time to sleep came I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

In the mirror by the light of my ball I caught sight of my empty left hand. I blew into a sudden panic, checking all the cupboards and even in the toilet bowl. I started to hyperventilate and cry until I heard the small stone knock on my other hand knock the bath with a clink. I looked at the dainty thing and felt my heart calm, I started laughing and crying in a snotty mess and took the time to allow myself to calm down fully.

A knock on the door interrupted me and thomas’ voice came through the wood.

“Annie, you okay? You’ve been a while”

“Yeh I’m fine” my shaky voice betrayed me and soon he knocked again.

“Bethany” he growled.

“Just give me a minute okay?” I heard him retreat back to my room and started to clean myself up. I finished up and opened the door to my room to see Thomas on my bed, the ball on my desk shining brightly.

“All yours” I muttered. He quickly shoved something into his pocket and turned with a smile.

“Okay thanks.”

“Whatcha got there?”

“Nothing, just a bit of paper”

“Important bit of paper” I smiled and flopped onto the bed, letting the matter drop, he was free to have his secrets, it’s not like I was his girlfriend


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas Pov.

I closed the door and dropped to the floor, pulling out the little bit of “paper” out of my shirt.

It was a small Polaroid photo of Annie and felix as well as all the lost boys all wearing dark clothes in a forest, and inbetween all of them, smirking right at the camera, was me.

I couldn’t get my head around it, I couldn’t remember it, nor did anyone mention it. The photo was clearly neverland but I had never even been to neverland, the lost boys said it was destroyed.

My head was in a spin. They had told me I looked like pan but not this much. Surely they would have told me if I was actually pan. But pan was a monster, a villain, and I was nothing like that. I did my homework and helped Granny across the road, I wasn’t a murdering control freak.....was I?!

Slowly the room started to spin and tears formed in my eyes. If I was pan then they would love me, Annie would love me. No. She loved pan and felix, two different people she said. I decided in that split second to be something else she needed, a friend. I was going to shove down my feelings for her and just keep going.

I cleaned myself up and changed into pj bottoms, tucking the photo into the back of my drawer in my room. I went back to Annie, under the demand of Regina telling us to stick together, and watched her sleeping.

She had crashed on the top of the covers, taking up most of the space. I lifted her gently and navigated her under the covers. Her black hair crashed over her face and as I lifted a hand to remove it I felt like I had done this before.

Bits of broken memories came to my mind. Annie hiding under her midnight hair and me going to look for her, sealing the find with a solid kiss. The kiss got more intense but soon she stopped. I looked at her not feeling love or really anything for that matter. Why didn’t I love her?

As I parted her hair I saw her face, her heart shaped lips slightly parted. An overwhelming urge to kiss her engulfed me and I nearly indulged the feeling. But I wasn’t Pan, I had a girlfriend that, although could be a bit too much to handle, was kind and sweet. She didn’t deserve the dishonesty.

I decided against kissing my friend and instead settled down next to her, being the rock that I knew she needed to hold on to.

A clatter downstairs woke us up with the dawn, Annie went to check and I followed behind like a coward whilst she had a fireball ready. We both came across a rather drunk neal with keys in one hand and bottle of something in the other.

“It’s not rum” sniffed Annie, how she knew that I would have to ask later but for now she waved her hand and floated the man to his bed. She cared for him like a mother would a sick child and came back with a look of thunder on her face. “We can take care of ourselves yes but if this gets out who knows what will happen, who knows what the care workers will do.”

“Woah wait Annie what?”

“We, I........... it’s nothing, nothing come on let’s go to Regina’s.”

“I thought snow was cooking”

“She is but her loft isn’t big enough to house everyone, do you know how many lost boys there are”

“Yeh okay come on then” I laughed and we both got dressed and made our way over to find a mess of action and calamity.

The boys were fussing over breakfast, Mary Margaret was trying to cook both breakfast and the turkey and Regina was worrying over some papers that she was rushing to sign.

“Lost boys” yelled Annie, following up with a shrill whistle. I had to get her to teach me that. “You boys go with Thomas and Henry to the store, if it’s open then get the items on that list. When you come back, breakfast will be ready, you eat, you thank Mary Margaret then you go and teach Thomas how to be a lost boy, capiche?”

The boys nodded and clambered to me, dragging me to the store, we just made it and huddled back to regina’s bags in tow. Breakfast was quick and I could tell most of it was made thanks to Annie’s magic. We did as we were told and were ushered out, thanking Mary Margaret’s we left. “Come on Thomas” nibs put his arms around my shoulder “let’s teach you how to be a proper lost boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had some pan pov!! He’s slowly realising that everyone has been lying to him. How will he react?


	15. Chapter 15

Bethany

That day was one I would never forget. The food that Regina and I helped Mary Margaret with was enormous. It was all of us our first thanksgiving and we went mad with decorations and desserts.

I set the table and seated everyone in places that would avoid conflict. I had to extend Regina’s dining room and table a smidge to allow for lost boys and pirates and soon it was filled with everyone eating their fill.

We gave thanks for everything we did and didn’t have. Not really knowing who we were thanking but it was nice to think we were thanking life. Next to me we left a seat spare for felix, it was cubby’s idea and we even left him a plate and a glass. We did the same for every holiday and every year afterwards.

Thomas and Henry were as thick as thieves, I just assumed they had had a good time with the boys. After food they shot upstairs to look at something I shake my head and tutted “boys”

Cleaning up was easy, I waved my hands and everything vanished back to its original places, clean and sparkly. The leftovers stayed with regina, she had more mouths to feed. The pirates took some too and went back with hook to their ship, once they had prised him away from the lovely blonde he had eyes for.

Soon it was just me and Thomas alone, walking back home. 

“Hey Annie”

“Yeh”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure what’s it about?”

“Pan” I shifted my gaze to look at him but we kept walking.

“Ooookay?”

“You don’t have to answer-“

“No no go on, give me your question” I stopped and turned to look at him, smiling in the cold breeze, my breath like fog. He stopped too but looked at the ground.

“I’m having flashes, memories, broken ones, of things I don’t remember doing. Henry said it was most likely because I have another life, he showed me his book but none of the stories have me in them, or you” he turned to look at me finally, his face full of worry. Luckily I prepared myself for whatever question he had. “So I have to ask Annie, did we........”

“Did we what?” I tested.

“Did we have a relationship? Me and you? Before I crossed the town line, who was I before that? Was I nice? Did we break up? Or was the relationship over when I forgot?”

“Woah woah Thomas!!” I put my hands on his shoulders holding him still. “Calm down. I’ll tell you what you need to know”

And so I did, I told him that we had a short relationship but it wasn’t to be when he crossed the town line and forgot.

“Wasn’t to be?” He frowned.

“You broke up with me, Thomas” he was clearly taken aback by this.

“Why the hell would I do that?!” He sputtered, I smiled warmly.

“You thought you were doing what was right? I don’t know, you crossed the town line shortly afterwards”

He paused for a few seconds and slowly I started to walk again, he stopped me with his words.

“Did you love me?” My breath sighed out of me like a dragon’s smoke. This was a question I hadn’t prepared for. “Annie” he turned me around, hands on my shoulders and eyes staring into mine. They reminded me of the forest, the nice warm forest of neverland. “Did you love me?”

“I think so, but you didn’t love me back” I finally spoke quietly. His face dropped.

“So I was like Pan? Why couldn’t I love you bethany look at you!!” 

“What about me? I’m nothing special Thomas, I’m just me”

“You’re perfect” I gasped and another silence fell between us. He stepped closer, his eyes now on my lips. His hands took mine and even through our gloves I could feel their warmth. “Annie you’re bloody perfect, why the hell would I give you up?” He came closer and closer and as his nose brushed mine I stepped back, tears filling my eyes.

“I can’t kiss you thomas, I....I am... im not..”

“Not What Annie?” His gloved hand wiped away a stray tear. 

“I’m not ready to die” I finally ran, sobbing as I did so. Thomas stayed silently in the same spot. I got home and ran into my room, flinging myself on the bed.

He was too close, he wasn’t ready to be pan, I wasn’t 100% sure on the true love’s kiss thing waking him up but I couldn’t risk it, Thomas had to be ready to be pan and I had to be ready to die. Despite months passing everything was going too fast.

I heard neal rattle about but after the darkness fell and the clock struck 9 I worried about not hearing Thomas come in. I rang Henry but he hadn’t seen him, I checked downstairs and asked neal. I called around town but not even his girlfriend had seen him today. Fear stuck me and the sudden realisation of not seeing rumplestiltskin in a while flashed across my mind.

I raced to where we had almost kissed but he wasn’t there, using magic and with the help of my shadow I checked every place in storybrooke. All except one.

As I arrived at the hut by the well I saw through the window the unmistakable glow of an orb. I sent a group text to everyone to let them know he was safe and made my way through the door.

“I’ve been here before” he muttered staring at his orb.

“No you haven’t” I was slightly out of breath from the small climb and the scrabble to find him. “Only pan and Mary Margaret have ever been here.”

“No, I’ve been here, I know I have, I sat......” he was sat in the exact position pan had been when he took his magic from me. “....here, I was here.” He paused and looked up at me. “With you”

“No thomas, it must have been a dream.”

“All dreams are based on memories, Why was I here?”

“You weren’t here Thomas”

“Yes I was Annie I was right here” he stood and walked towards me, orb rolling onto the floor, his head just low enough to miss the roof. “You and I were here, I know it”

“I wasn’t here with you thomas” I paused, it was now or never. “I was here with pan” I looked at him, waiting for the ball to drop.

“No because I was here with you, why are you lying?”

“I’m not lying Thomas, I was here, with you, with Pan.” I watched his face change from confusion to shock and slowly he sat back down on the floor, knees up to his chest, tears in his eyes.

“Boy, why are you crying” I whispered, hand on his arm.

“Because I’m a monster” came the hushed reply.

“No no no, my love no.” I pulled his head close and rested my cheek on his hair. “I was frightened to tell you for exactly this reason. I wanted you to be ready, I wanted you to want to be pan and that’s why I didn’t kiss you I didn’t want......”

“You didn’t want to die”

“I didn’t want you to be you until you were ready”

“Why did you make that choice for me?”

“I was being selfish, you left me remember?”

“Oh so that part was real”

“All of it was real Thomas, you just didn’t know it” I took a deep breathe and braced myself, now or never bethany.

He seemed confused as I pulled his lips onto mine. A strange pulse expanded from us, true love’s kiss, Mary Margaret had said. A various range of emotions crossed over thomas face before he opened his eyes. As soon as he focused on me I quickly pulled the knife I had used a long time ago from under the pile of blankets.

“Now kill me” I pressed the handle into his hand and curled his fingers around it.

“What?” He gasped, slightly confused.

“Kill me, get neverland back then go and hide, rumplestiltskin wants you dead.”

“I never hide” he glared at me, he was definitely back.

“You have to Peter, rumplestiltskin won’t quit until you’re dead I can’t loose you”

“Well maybe I can’t loose you!” He growled. I stopped and stared at the angry face in front of me.

“You can” I whispered. “Neverland is waiting for you Peter Pan, just take it.” His fingers gripped tighter on the knife and I watched a wave of anger flash over his eyes. “It’s okay, I love you and I want you to be happy” 

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. Instead I heard the clatter of the knife on the floor and the feel of his lips on mine. After a few minutes we broke apart, his forehead on mine. After a moment I realised he smelt exactly as he did when we first met, he smelt like Peter Pan again.

“I love you” he gasped. I moved to look into his eyes, they were full of tears. “I let you go because I love you.” “I smiled through my own tears happy at his words.

“I’m sorry I was selfish, I gave you half of my heart because I wanted to hear those words.”

“You saved me so I don’t think it cou-“

“I kept you in the dark because I was afraid, but whenever you want to, whenever you need too, promise me that you will take neverland back?”

“I don’t need it” he whispered “all I need is you” we kissed again and my heart soared.

“The lost boys are going to be happy to see you”

“Let’s not tell them”

“What?”

“Let’s say the kiss didn’t work, that I’m still thomas, that may keep my dear laddie off my scent for a little longer”

“Not gunna lie peter but you smell like you again and there’s going to have to be a considerable amount of axe body spray to cover it.” We laughed again and all was good.

“Felix” he muttered, I blanched, ready to apologise. “I could have saved him”

“Would you have saved him?”

“The look on your face as you held him made me want to, but I didn’t know how back then. I should have torn that Russian bastard to shreds.”

“You still can” he smirked at me and leaned in again for another kiss. “So....Thomas.”

“I’m gunna have to get used to that”

“How do you feel about living with your grandson?” He paused and thought it over in his head. He was obvious he was thinking about how people have acted towards him.

“This is gunna be a fun game” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thunder and lightening) He’s awake!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Peter flashed us back to Neal’s and we went in together, cautious of distance.

“Thomas mate thank god, I was starting to worry” neal hugged him, not knowing who he now was but peter played his part and hugged back.

“I’m fine b....bud, just tired”

“Yeh it is late, come on you two up to bed, I can’t believe I missed thanksgiving”

“Yeh where actually were you?” I turned on my heels and glared him down.

“I was.....just....none of your business” he snapped.

“None of my business, I thought you had been taken again yet you come in drunk smelling of booze and........”

“Booze and what?” Asked Thomas. Neal looked sheepish.

“Booze and pixie dust” I smirked at the shy man in front of me. “Neal, you cretin”

“Don’t shame me into this queen of pan, you’re just as bad as I am” Thomas looked almost proud at the nickname but I stayed my ground.

“At least pan never got me so drunk I couldn’t do my responsibilities.” Thomas was smirking now, eyebrow raised.

“No, that was left to hook” Thomas wasn’t smirking anymore.

“Don’t you bring Killian into this!! This is about your drinking, not his, he doesn’t have kids to look after.”

“Yeh well you aren’t my kids either!” He yelled. 

“You still have to look after us!!”

“Why should I?!”

“Because we will get taken away!”

“Then maybe you should run back to neverland!!” Tears pricked my eyes, I wasn’t acting anymore. Neal knew exactly what it would take for us to go back to neverland, he knew exactly what would have to be sacrificed. “Annie I didn’t mean it” he walked towards me but I backed away.

“You would rather me dead?” Thomas glared at neal, his face full of hatred.

“Well that’s not a nice thing to say” he muttered to the man who was now trying to apologise. “Come on Annie.” He escorted me up the stairs and into my room. Allowing me to cry on his shoulder the second the door shut.

“I can’t believe he would say that to me”

“I can’t believe I nearly called him baelfire, hang on, you went drinking with hook?”

“He taught me about the different tastes of wine and rum, it was educational, I was never drunk, he usually made me drink it to ease the pain after stitching me up”

“So that’s where you went” he smirked and his darkness flashed behind his eyes. We heard neal leave noisily though the door and realised we were alone. “Just me and you love”

“Peter, tell me again, I never heard you say it to me before, please say it again” he kissed me and growled ever so softly.

“I love you” I closed my eyes as we kissed over and over, every time we pulled apart he would say the words and pull me straight back in.

“And this time Peter Pan, don’t you dare leave me” I chuckled. 

That night was one of reminiscing and kisses, our clothes stayed fully on, I wasn’t ready for that yet. The next day we got up and got ready using magic and peter even slipped a bit of green fabric into his pocket.

“What? I feel weird not wearing green”

“Well you haven’t worn green properly for what... 6 months? People will start to panic if you start wearing it again suddenly all the time.”

“Why? Are they scared of me?” He grinned and raised his eyebrow knowing full well he was right.

As I tied my hair into a high pony tail I felt his fingers graze where his mark used to be.

“Put it back?” I whispered. Slowly he kissed the spot.

“Not yet love, I need to stay hidden for just a few more weeks, I have to make a plan” I whipped around suddenly remembering what rumplestiltskin said about his plan.

“What happened when you crossed the line?”

“You’re asking me now?”

“Yep” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Rumple cornered me, I said I would go with him and help him with his plan, in return he wouldn’t hurt you but I had to take my magic from you to stop you finding me. When we got to the town line a wave washed over me and I felt lost, he was just about to kill me when you arrived. How did you find me?”

“Tinks spell didn’t work and there was only one place the magic couldn’t follow you to.”

“I can’t believe I was in the land without magic”

“It was only for a few minutes. Rumple said that you had really dark plans and that’s why you left, then he got really angry and went all crocodile skin before vanishing.”

“Well that’s just a straight up lie” he frowned slightly “But you believed him?”

“A little, I honestly had no idea why you left me so suddenly, it made sense that you left for your own purpose but you left to save me and that’s-“

“Brave, courageous, heroic? yeh I know” he sassed and laughed flexing his arms. It was something Thomas would have done.

“School then?”

“Lead the way princess” he winked and my knees went weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neal is being a dick!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end dearies!! Please be aware I rushed this slightly, if you see plot holes or think it needs work then please let me know

We went downstairs to find all the lost boys excitedly huddled by the door.

“What’s going on lads?” Smirked Thomas crossing his arms.

“Oh Thomas” I turned slowly “I almost forgot.....its initiation day” his face dropped as I pulled a nerf gun from behind my back. 

The clicks of countless nerf guns went off as Thomas’ smile slowly grew into one of understanding. “No magic” I whispered and winked. “NOW!”

Thomas bolted behind the sofa as hundreds of bullets flew towards him, as the boys accosted him with the foam missiles I ran straight behind them and fired some friendly fire. Pretty soon we had all formed groups and were all firing together.

Thomas, Henry and I were huddled behind the sofa as the lost boys were all around the room. Suddenly the door blew open and neal arrived with a beautiful blonde behind him. Tink once again blanched at Thomas but she showed no signs of knowing he was awake.

“What the hell guys?! This place is a mess” chastised neal.

“It’s easy to clean neal, come and join us, it’s thomas’ initiation” I grinned and shot his arm. He wasn’t impressed.

“Do This elsewhere.”

But neal-“ I started.

“NOW!!” He yelled. I waved my hand and stormed out, taking all of the boys with me and making sure to glare at neal before I left. The boys and I collected together outside, some had forgotten their coats so I made them new ones.

“Come on boys” I took thomas’ arm and led us all back to Regina’s. Regina loaned us the basement and we had a ball decorating it and firing our guns in it, but our hearts just weren’t in the chase anymore and so we sat for a movie.

Movie ideas were being shouted at me left, right and centre as I scrolled through the dvds. Many wanted to watch cartoons, some wanted action and some wanted fantasy.

“There’s only one thing for it” admitted Thomas. “Go on Annie, put it in” when the boys saw the box I grabbed they got excited. The boy was nothing like the one they loved but they had seen it so many times they had started to know it off by heart.

Peter Pan.

Thomas had liked the movie but pan was disgusted at how he was portrayed. He did however love the lost boys acting out the scenes rather dramatically and toodles was an amazing Wendy. 

The next few days we spent at Regina’s and every night it got harder and harder for peter and I to go back to Neal’s, it was as if he wasn’t himself any more, he had started drinking more and caring less. Tink had tried to make him better but he just pushed her away. Finally I turned to the only one I could think of to solve the problem, Emma.

“Sorry kid, nothing I can do, neal isn’t my problem”

“We are coming to you as kids to the sheriff not kids to our guardians ex” I stated plainly, she was miffed at having to check on him but agreed. 

A few hours later she returned with tears in her eyes and a card for doctor hopper in her hand. “He’s got a problem kid, one that I can’t help with”

“What kind of problem?”

“He isn’t himself at all”

“That’s what we’ve been saying!” Sighed Thomas rolling his eyes, he was becoming much more like pan every day.

“Well kid if we are talking about people who aren’t acting like themselves I’d send him too” She thrust her thumb in thomas direction and I smiled.

“He’s just worried about neal, like me”

Suddenly the ground shook and a loud thunder crack boomed across the sky. We all ran out into the other heroes and some of the older lost boys to see the dark one and neal arguing in the street. 

Suddenly the dark one thrust his hand into Neal’s chest and removed his heart. Instantly I started running “neal!” Emma and I screamed at the same time, I threw my hand up to wave him away but felt myself fly into the floor.

“Viktor” I spat at the being on top of me.

“Kroshka” He grinned, his sword at my throat.

“How did you-“

“It was gift, your forgiveness angered me and I wanted revenge” he flew off me and using magic which came from the amulet around his neck, he pulled Thomas into his hands and held the sword to his throat instead. “Pan does not remember, so I take him and save day, I become hero!!”

All the other heroes were busy saving neal but the boys and I stayed with Thomas, they were scared I could tell but I could feel myself laughing.

“You think you can beat him?”

“He isn’t pan”

“But he is”

“You said he does not remember” I chuckled low and raised my brow.

“I lied”

With a flash viktor was on his knees and his sword was in the air, Peter had ripped the amulet from him and was holding it confidently. The sword landed on the ground next to him but he didn’t need it. Slowly peter changed his appearance back to his neverland clothes and smirked as the lost boys cheered.

“So you’re the one that killed my second in command?”

“Pan?” Whimpered the man. On his back cowering away from the boy he looked smaller, it was amusing to watch. The heroes had saved the day and had a newly reformed rumple in their grasp, they were all watching.

“So this is what you wanted me to find eh laddie?” Inquired pan to his son. “Seems pretty worthless to me.” He threw it backwards to the shock of rumple and viktor, not expecting me to catch it.

“I doubt it’s worthless my dear peter, look how scared he is” I slipped the necklace through my fingers and stopped it before the chain left my hand, viktor once again panicked and yelled as he watched the thing drop.

“You know what Annie, I think we should put this somewhere safe, don’t you?”

“I agree whole heartedly peter” he waved his hand and sent the amulet away, making his way back to the pirate. 

A fuss over my the heroes turned my attention over just in time to see a rather vengeful rumplestiltskin run towards me. His hand reached out and before I could react it was in my chest. I gasped as he pulled out, not my heart, but a small shard of what looked like glass.

Suddenly my magic flowed away and I felt myself drop to the ground. “No papa” growled the man. “This is what I wanted” he held the shard triumphantly over his head, only for neal to snatch it away. “Bae, What are you doing? She has to die”

“No, I’ve known your plan for too long papa, I’ve tried to keep her safe, you break this and I loose her.”

“She isn’t your child bae, let her go”

“She’s as good as!! She’s an amazing daughter and sister to Henry, she deserves to be loved.”

“Baelfire!” Yelled pan “throw it into the air”

“No!” Growled rumple. “Give it to me bae”

“Baelfire!! Trust me I want her alive too” yelled pan, him and the lost-boys fighting the pirate.

“She is dangerous bae, let me rid the world of her”

“I won’t let you hurt my family” admitted neal throwing the shard into the air. I felt the pull of magic leaving me and sighed as I saw the shard fly into the sky and complete the second star to the right.

“Home!” I gasped as I felt the call of neverland once again. Peter must have felt it too and with a quick hand, finished viktor for good. He ran over to me and caught me before I hit the ground.

“Annie” he held me tight, I watched as tears threatened his eyes. “Annie, just stay awake, stay awake” he rocked me as my world went dark.


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke to the smell of fresh dirt and the sound of birds singing. I opened my eyes and saw the fabric of Peter’s tent above me. “Neverland” I gasped. I shot up and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I was once again dressed in my green neverland gear with my ebony hair wound like a crown on my head. Around my neck sat a star necklace that I had never seen before, I shrugged and made my way out into the sunlight to see all the boys sat around the fire.

“Neverland is supposed to be happy, you guys look awful” I chuckled as 15 boys tackled me to the ground, we giggled and hugged with tears in our eyes.

“Alright lads, you’ve had your turn now get off” growled pan. He helped me stand and flung me straight into his arms. “We never fail”

“We?” I questioned raising my brow.

“We.” He grinned “like your necklace?” He put me down and touched the dainty chain.

“It’s the amulet, isn’t it?”

“Your body went into shock after loosing all that magic, you nearly died but Regina had the idea to do this and fit it to you. I owe that family everything”

“Did you tell them that?”

“I said something along the lines of, if they ever needed help then all they had to do was call your shadow.”

“Why mine?”

“Mine would just drag them to neverland, yours would wait and listen” he grinned. 

I looked around the clearing and saw the boys a little glum.

“They miss storybrooke” Peter admitted. “I did tell them that they could stay. They wanted to know that you were okay”

“Boys?”

“Yeh Annie?”

“Your majesty?”

“Annie?” Came the responses.

“You’ve seen that I’m okay, do any of you want to go back to Regina now” they all looked at peter before nodding. “Well I have an idea, but it would require storybrooke agreeing.”

“What do you have in mind my love?”

A few weeks later pan and I were alone in his tent. The boys had been back and forth for as long as they wanted thanks the the new bridge portal we created. Anyone from storybrooke could visit and some even came to have camping trips.

Pan had changed, that much was evident. He was welcome to share the kingdom of youth as long as people respected the privacy that came with it. Thanks to the star being fixed, neverland animals went back to their normal selves, dreamshade vanished and the mermaids were much calmer about what they ate.

Neverland was perfect. Peter taught me how to use my new magic and soon I realised I didn’t need it, I kept the necklace on anyway, the star shape replaced the piece I had lost. Everything was just right.

“Annie” mumbled Pan, his sleepy voice addictive. I hummed back, half asleep myself. “I know you and felix planned to marry, but would it be okay if I asked you instead?” I sat up and looked down at him.

“You want to marry me?”

“Well I made you my queen but never really officially and I know you grew up with the hope of marriage and kids which I can’t really promise because I’m not-“ I stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“Peter pan I do believe you’re nervous”

“I’m asking you to marry me, of course I’m nervous”

“You’re actually serious?” He vanished of the bed and reappeared with a bunch of flowers.

“Come on, lets go watch the sunset” he took my hand and when we arrived on the cliff edge he gave me the flowers and I gasped as my usual attire disappeared into a pink dress with my hair flowing down my back. Peter changed into a dark green shirt with black trousers. 

I watched as he dropped to his knee and the sunset dropped with him.

“Bethany, would you marry me and be my queen in all realms?”

“What do you think?” I sighed happily as he put the ring on my finger. It was an oval emerald stone with diamonds circling it. He rose to kiss me softly and together we stood, ready to spend eternity together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are my lovelies, hope you enjoyed the ride. I have a new story on the way so keep your eyes out. Thanks for reading


End file.
